The Cousin
by Princess Erin
Summary: Fayre is a new girl at Hogwarts and what? she's the cousin of Draco AND Moine? Though she's not exactly a Slytherin, her parents moved there for reasons unknown... Plz R&R HG/DM OC/???
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys this is Erin I hope you like my fic^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter but I do own Fayre Delauney!  
  
please enjoy my fanfic and review when your done^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Cousin  
  
Harmoine entered the great hall with Ginny, Ron, and Harry. She headed to the Gryffindor table and sat waiting for the first years to finish sortin with a great amount of bore. Her mother told her that some cousin of hers ended up in Hogwarts, transfering from another school or something. She finally noticed a girl that seemed taller than all of the rest of the students. Her hair was held back in two pig tails, which were blond and curly, hung down to her elbows. Her silvery eyes made her for some reasoon think of Malfoy. Her uniform seemed to fit her form, though they weren't made that way, perhaps it was a charm of some kind. She saw a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes and he spoke.  
"I would like you all to meet Fayre Delauney, she has transfered here from France, and is in her 6th year I trust you will all welcome her with open arms," he smiled and she sat onto the chair. McGanagall placed the hat onto her and it started to laugh.  
"Slytherin!" it yelled laughing as it was taken back to Dumbledore's office. They all looked at her curiously. Slytherin clapped of course though, and she ended up sitting next to Pansy Parkinson.  
  
~Fayre's point of view~  
I sat upon the wooden chair, and the proffessor place an old hat on my head. It whispered into my ear.  
"Well what do we have here? You seem to be related to a Slytherin but are quite the opposite, perhaps Gryffindore? No the strength in your blood tells me that you will make an excellently cheerful addition to, SLYTHERIN!" I smiled and sat next to an empty space at the table. The girl next to me scowled and I smiled, everytime someone scowls at me or something, I can't help but burst out laughing, at how stupid they look.  
"What's so funny?" I laughed harder, she hmphed and turned away. I glanced at some guy that looked at me, I wasn't sure at first, but when I saw him smirk, I was sure of who it was. After stuffing my face in the great hall, I walked up to him and gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder. He immediatly turned around.  
"Who hit me?" he growled and I giggled.  
"Wow, Draco, I didn't know you into such a pillow, all I did was tap you," I laughed and he growled.  
"Am I supposed to know you?" he asked rubbing his shoulder. I nodded enthusiastically.  
"Don't you remember? Your my cousin, my mother is related to your father," I smiled and he smirked.  
"Wait a minute, Fay? I remember you, we used to play tricks on everyone when you came to visit," I smiled and he held out his arms, and I walked in for an enthusiastic hug. Pansy walked in just then, and growled.  
"Drakie, what's going on here?" she asked pushing me onto the ground.  
"Bitch," I said and tripped her. She couldn't get up without the help of her friend, guess she was too fat or something. Draco smirked.  
"I'd like you to meet my cousin, Fayre," she suddenly lost her scowl and formed it into a smile.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I just get jelous sometimes, I mean what would you do if you walked in on your boyfriend when he was hugging some girl you didn't know?" she asked and held out her hand. I stuck up my nose and said, "Yea right, like I'd ever have a boyfriend," I said angerly and Draco gave me a strange look but surpassed it by smiling and picking me up like a baby.  
"It's off to the house!" he laughed and so did I. We got to the common room and he put me down, and started telling me who everyone was. Today was Friday and I had all weekend to explore and such.  
  
The next morning, I woke up early, and went to the great hall, spotting one of my other cousins.  
"Hey Harmoine!" I said to her and tapping her on the shoulder causing her to jump. She cautiously turned around.  
"D-do I know you?" she asked scratching the side of her head.  
"Yea, I'm your cousin, though I must admit it has been a long time," I said when suddenly she opened her bag and pulled out a picture.  
"Wow, Fay, you really changed! No wonder I didn't recognise you!" I smiled as we hugged and we promised to meet later that day at the quiddage(how do you spell that?) field. I stared at her from my table as she piled on the food while I looked down at my meeger grapefruit. Oh well, I did have a big dinner the night before. Malfoy came and sat next to me. His goons Crabbe and Goyle sat on the other side of me, along with Pansy. She looked at the amount of food I was eating and took a piece of toast. I grabbed up Draco's hand as soon as he was finished.  
"Draco you won't believe who I met on the way to breakfast! My other cousin Harmoine, I'm nit sure if you've met, her but it's been a while since I've seen her, but I promised to me her on the field? I'm bringing my broom since my mom brought me a Cleansweep for my birthday this summer!" he frowned.  
"I'm not sure about Granger, Fay, we aren't exactly the best of friends, but I'll be on the field anyway, because I'm practicing, since I'm the seeker for the house," he grinned but she gave a loud huff.  
"I wanted to try out for that position! I can't compete with my favorite cousin," she sighed as they headed to the dorm to get thier brooms. 


	2. He Likes Who?

hi guys the last chapter was done at like 5am and that was why I couldn't spell worth of crap so I'll be rereading that and trying to respell it all. But anyways I'm hooking up Malfoy with Harmoine. And I'm not sure who I'm going to hook Fay up with so if you've got a suggestion let me know^_^ also I'd be happy with any review of course.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter two He likes who???  
  
Fay's POV  
  
They went back to the field with their brooms.  
"Fay, this isn't a real practice so why don't we compete?" Draco smiled and let go of the snitch. I smiled back then looked to the stands, and saw Harmoine.  
"Sure Draco, let's go say hi to Harmoine first though," I noticed that his eyes twinkle befor becoming very distant and a grim look appeared onto his face.  
"Ok, but just to give the snitch a head start," he said, and we flew off to the stands. I giggled a little at his grim look.  
"Hey, Harmoine, Draco and me are going to compete for the snitch, just to play around," I said smiling. "He's my other cousin if you didn't know. I heard you guys aren't on good terms so I'm staying nuetral"  
"Well that's good, I wouldn't want that to get in the middle of a good friendship, I'm here to watch Harry, and Ron practice," she said giving a little bit of a smile, "I brought a book for when I get bored though."  
Draco was about to say something ugly, I could tell when his mouth opened, which I quickly covered up, to silence him.  
"Well, I hope you don't get too bored, I'll talk later, ok?" I smiled and she nodded her head. Draco and me flew high above the stands.  
"Ok Draco, we start on opposite ends of the field!" I smiled, he laughed at me.  
"Ok, Fay!" he said and flew to the other side of the field. Then we began, by circling the field. A glint touched my eye and I made sure Draco hadn't seen it, then went for it. He must have seen me dive because he was hot on my trail. His broom seemed alot faster than mine, but I knew I could go much faster if I willed it so. He got up close to me about to get the snitch, then I took a sudden great lead in speed, catching the snitch before him. I could tell that the two boys on the other end of the field were staring.  
"Yea!!" I screamed. Draco scanned the field.  
"Oh, great, Potter and fan, are on their way," I was confused and followed his gase. It was true, the guys that were practicing, were on thier way over to us. I waved and looked at Draco, he once again had a grim look on his face.  
"Don't worry Draco, I'm sure they won't say annything obnoxious," I smiled.  
"That's what you think," he said. They flew up to Draco and me, with wide grins on thier faces.  
"What's this? The great Draco, defeated by a newcomer? On a slower broom no less," said the one with red hair said, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Ron Weasly, and this is Harry Potter," Ron said and held out his hand. I took it and he kissed it. I paid no mind and went to shake Harry's hand.  
"Now I know what Draco ment when he said, Potter and fan," I smiled. He took my hand and laughed, glaring at Draco.  
"You don't seem like you'd be, a Slytherin," he said and blushed. I was confused.  
"What are you talking about?" He shook his head. "Never mind," he said.  
"Well, it was nice meeting you!" I waved and so did Harry, but Ron blew a kiss. I raised an eyebrow, and flew up Draco.  
"Draco, what did I win?" I said enthusiastically, and when we got far enough away from Harry and Ron he smiled and winked.  
"It's a surprise," I groaned and accidentally dropped the snitch.  
"Oops," I said and quickly grabbed it, "Almost dropped it."  
"Come of Fay, I have your prize in the dormitory," he smiled and we headed off once again. It wasn't until we got there that I noticed the snitch was still in my hand so I stuffed it unto my pocket. Draco motioned for me to come up to the dormitory.  
"What's my prize Draco?" I asked a little impatiantly. He started digging in his trunk and pulled out a black satin box. He went up to me and opened it. It had a white gold ring in it with a beautiful light blue gem in it.  
"For the victor," he smiled, though I could tell he seemed a little upset. I picked it up out of the box.  
"What were you keeping it for?" I asked, putting it on my right middle finger.  
"Well, my mom gave it to me, to give to my girlfriend, but I don't really like anybody," he said sadly.  
"Darkie," I said teasingly, "What about that Pansy girl that's always hanging on you?" Draco shook his head and growled a little.  
"There's no way I'd like her. She's done it with practically every guy in the school," he said and I started rummaging through his trunk. Looking at all of his things, mostly books and strange magical items. One book in particulare I notied was a photo album.  
"Well there has to be some girl you like," I said, looking at all of the photoes. Him and his parents mostly. I soon came upon pictures of his first years at Hogwarts. Crabbe and Goyle... Pansy... the great hall... Dumbledore and such...  
"Hmm, what's this?" I asked pointing at the girl in the photo. I was surprised when he blushed and quickly stole the album out of my hands.  
"It was nothing!" he said quickly stuffing it back into his trunk and locking it tight. I thought about the girl's curly brown hair and lively attitude. It was obvious that she hadn't been aware of the picture. It suddenly hit me.  
"Harmoine!" I yelled laughing and he blushed again.  
"What? What about her?" he asked scowling. I pointed as I was laughing.  
"Y-You have a c-crush on Harmoine!" I said between laughs. He blushed till he was a deep crimson. He ran up to me and started tickling me until I turned pink.  
"You're not going to tell anybody are you?" He asked worry in his eyes. I smiled and said.  
"I'll put in a good word for you and try setting you up, what do you say?" his eyes were sad.  
"No, my father and mother wouldn't aprove of me dating a mudblood," he said simply and I smiled. Don't worry about it if it turns out you aren't a good match by the end of the year, you can always just not tell them," I said mischievously.  
"Well... I don't know, if you set me up that means I get to set you up," he grinned, but I shook my head.  
"No way! I don't wanna go out with anybody!" I hmphed and crossed my arms.  
"Oh come on! How about you think about it for a while? Maybe you'll meet somebody," I rolled my eyes and reluctantly said yes.  
The next day I met up with Harmoine at breakfast...  
"Hey Harmoine, I here that your pretty smart, and sometimes I don't exactly 'make the grade' so I was wondering if maybe we could study together sometimes?" I asked with pleading eyes. She looked at me skeptically.  
"What about Malfoy? He's supposed to be pretty smart," she said.  
"Well, I don't want to spend all of my time with him," I whined, "Guys get annoying after a while." She huffed and said, "Oh, you have no idea! Having two guys as your best friends is cool but I know for sure how annoying they get, plus it'll give us sometime to catch up with each other," she smiled with confirmation.  
"So when should we plan on meeting then?" I asked and she looked thoughtful.  
"How about we meet, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, after school, by the lake if it's sunny and in the library when it's raining or something?" I nodded my head gleefully and we headed off to breakfast once again. Draco was sleeping in so I sat discreetly at the corner of the table, eating some eggs and toast with a side of bacon. I glanced down every now and then at the ring Draco had given me. "I should probably give it back," I though moving my hand back and forth so it would twinkle in the morning light. "On the other hand I could give it to Harmoine as a present and say it was from Draco." I finished my food and sat their for a minute. I saw Harmoine get up with Ron and Harry.  
"Hey Harmoine, do you mind if I came with you guys? Draco slept in and I don't really know anybody except Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkenson," I asked hopefully. She looked at me nervously.  
"Umm... Sure I guess, we were just about to go visit Hagrid, the magical creatures teacher," she said and ron went up next to me.  
"So Fay, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked with a smile. I gave him a death glare.  
"Absolutely not!" I said pushing him away. Harmoine and Harry started laughing.  
"So Hagrid the creature teacher, where does he live?" I asked as I walked along side them.  
"He lives in the hut by the forbidden forest," said Harry as we went through the doors a girl ran up to us and gave Harry a hug.  
"Harry, I missed you so much! Sorry I didn't see you before today, it's just that I have been really buisy with being the new quiddage captain!" she said as he hugged her back. Harry;s face turned a bright rose color.  
"That's ok, but I did miss you alot, I'm happy you finally made team captain, though!" he smiled and she looked over to me.  
"Hi, I'm Harmoine's cousin, Fayre Delauney" I smiled and stuck out a hand. She took it then went back into Harry's arms.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Cho Chang," she smiled and Harry blushed even more, "What house did you end up in?" she asked.  
"I'm in Slytherin, with my other cousin Draco," I said laughing.  
"Really? That's strange, never thought I'd see you guys hanging out with a Slytherin," she said giving Harry a peck on the cheek.  
"Sorry Harry, but I have to go, just wanted to say hi," she said and hurried off. We once again started walking to a small hut out by the forest. A large man who I presumed was Hagrid, was outside feeding his chicken-type creatures. He saw us and waved. We got up close to him and I noticed that he must have been at least 10 feet tall.  
"'Ello there," he smiled and we all said hello. "Don' think I remember ye," he said pointing at me.  
"This is my cousin Fayre Delauney," smiled Harmoine. Hagrid suddenly gave me an angry look.  
"Delauney 'uh? You related ta Lucious Malfoy?" he asked and I smiled.  
"Yes he's my uncle on my mother's side," I said and he gave me a long look.  
"Aren' you one o' the 'ighly regarded in the family?" he asked and I shrugged.  
"I'm not sure what do you mean by that?" I asked with a finger to my cheek.  
"Oh nuthin', never mind" he said putting down his bucket of feed. "So Harry, how 'ave the Dursley's been treatin' ya?" he asked leading us to his door. I heard scratching and whinin and figured it was a dog. He opened the door and it wasn't just any dog, this dog seemed to be twice my size. Hagrid pushed him aside to let us in.  
"Suprisingly well actually, I think that pep talk moody gave Uncle Vernon, really straitened things out," he smiled with an evil grin.  
"Do you live with your uncle?" I asked and he nodded.  
"And my cousin and aunt, they don't usually treat me well," Harry said, I nodded in understanding.  
"In any case I'm glad they're treatin' ya better," he said starting to make tea. He pulled out 5 cups and I quickly shook my head.  
"None for me please, I don't really like tea," I said and he smiled putting away the last one.  
"So Delauney, you' from France I take i'? What are you doin' here?" Hagrid asked.  
"To tell you the truth I'm not really sure, I think that maybe my dad was resigned here or something," I said as the others began to sip their tea.  
"What does your dad do?" Harmoine asked. She new very well that her Uncle Delauney was a wizard.  
"Well actually, he's an Auror," I said proudly, "but lately, Fudge has been giving Aurors very miniscule jobs, mostly just helping out other departments, lately my dad has been working on a job in helping to make portkeys," I said with disgust.  
"Well what does your mom do?" Harry asked, glancing at Ron who was scooting a little bit closer to me.  
"She, uh... I'm not really sure, I think she's just a house wife though," I smiled. They finished up thier tea and Hagrid said there was a meeting of somekind he needed to get to.  
"So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked and the boys shrugged. Harmoine on the other hand wanted to go to the library to read our books before class that way we would have some idea of what we were learning this year. Reluctant, I went only because I had nothing else to do. Ron and Harry went to quidditage practice, me and Harmoine ended up reading all of our potions book, all of our berbology book, and halfway through our creatures book, by dinner time. I thought my brain was going to explode, because of too much input. We said our goodbyes and headed to the great hall. I saw Draco he looked as whiped out as me.  
"Hey Draco," I sighed filling my plate, me and Harmoine were too rapped up in our books to get to lunch so I was starving. He smirked at me.  
"I here you went to study with Granger, so how much did you end up doing? All years worth?" He laughed and I scowled.  
"Oh shutup! I think my brain is going to explode," I whined eating quickly, then heading back up to the dormitory. Who would have thought you could work so hard before school even starts?  
  
The next morning I went to breakfast and sat with Draco, I pulled out my schedule for the day, noticing that mine alot mor than slightly different than Draco's. I also compared mine to Pansy's and Crabbe's still a big difference.  
"Hey what's up with your schedule?" he asked eying it carfully.  
"I'm not sure, maybe I should ask Proffessor Snape?" I asked looking over to the Proffesor's table. He was eating quietly, and since he isn't being bothered at the moment, I can ask him! I smiled and got up and sat in front of him.  
"Delauney, what is it you want," he asked taking a bite of his eggs. I pulled out my schedule.  
"I'm sorry for bothering you Proffessor, but my schedule is so different from all of the other Slytherins, I thought that perhaps it's wrong?" I asked he looked up at me angerly and I looked down at my paper to keep from laughing.  
"There is no problem with your classes, you are simply at a different level of learning since you came from an exemplary school! Now if you are done bothering me I would like to finish my breakfast. I smiled and got up.  
"Thanks Proffessor," said and went back to sit with Draco.  
"So what did he say?"  
  
My first class was Herbology, it went moderately well, then I had Potions and then lunch with Arithmancy following and lastly Magicaly creatures study. I had Herbology and MCS with Harmoine and her friends and I had Draco in my class in Potions. Arithmancy had mostly Ravenclaws and a couple of Gryffendors, I was the only Slytherin. I already had to do a foot of work in Arithmancy, Herbology I had to write half a foot about the plants we were studying. Potions was easy, all we had to do was make the right potions all week, and we had a chart to make for Magical Creatures. That night in the common room I was working out of the book for Arithmancy, I don't get this stuff! I sighed and looked into a previous chapter for a clue, and sure enough, there it was. I smiled and finished off the last problem. Draco was eying me curiously.  
"What? Do I have a booger in my nose or something?!" I screamed angerly at him, and threw my book at his head. Growling and pulling out my Magicaly Creatures book, turning to page 400 and something, and coppied down the chart of the strange grasshopper like bug. I pulled out my colors and color coded everything as quickly as possible. I then pulled out my Herbology book, and scribbled down some stuff that happened to the plant. Closing my book I stuck my books into my pack and put my homework into a folder. I noticed Draco was still eying my Arithmancy book.  
"What kind of gibberish is this?" He asked flipping through the pages.  
"Arithmancy, I'm going to get a snack from the kitchen," I said snatching up the book and stufing it into my backpack, and throwing the pack over my shoulder.  
"Well aren't we a quick worker," he laughed and I smiled.  
"I just try getting it done that way I don't have to do it later," I said poking him in the nose I said, "By the by have you even gotten to any of your homework."  
"Yea of course I have," I gave him a sceptical, "I haven't seen you work." He looked around and said.  
"I've done my potions," he said and I rolled my eyes.  
"I'll be back later ok?" I said walking out of the portrait hole. I decided I needed to stretch my legs so I was hopping down the stairs, a flight at a time. I was now on the second floor jumping down to the first, as soon as Proffessor McGanagall turned the corner and I fell right ontop of her. She gave me a warning not to do that anymore with a growl and headed up the stairs.  
I walked into the through the great hall passing Prof. Snape who looked upset. I decided it was not my business, and went passed him towards the kitchen. I came back to the great hall and found he had just gotten up to leave, when he spotted me, eating my cookie, on the way back to the common room.  
"Well, Miss Delauney, so nice to see you," he smiled making me feel a little uneasy. He seemed to have a bitter smile on his face. I smiled anyway.  
"Hello, Prof. Snape," I said and walked beside him. "I came here to get a cookie, I finished my homework and was bit hungry, what brings you here?" I asked remembering Prof. McGanagall. "Were you having a meeting with Prof. McGanagall?"  
"Why yes I was how did you know?" he asked with the same eary smile on his face.  
"I saw her on the way down here," I smiled and nibbled at my cookie.  
"Well, I was talking to Minerva about you actually, she tells me that your mother is Lucious Malfoy's sister." I nodded with curiousity. "So you're from France huh? Your father was put on hold as an auror, so I've heard and your family came here to meet up with family," he said and I shrugged.  
"I'm not sure, one day we just packed up and left France," I said, we were up to the second floor by then.  
"Well I think I might know the answer as to wh-" he didn't finish his sentance because he was cut off by Prof. McGanagall.  
"Serverous, I would like to see you in my office," she said angerly. "Oo you got in trouble," I thought mentally laughing at him. "Go on back to the Slytherin house Miss. Delauney," she said and I giggled and walked away up the stairs. The last flight and said the password(Unicorns) and went through the portrait hole to say my goodnights and go off to sleep. 


End file.
